


Her forever

by Echadwen



Category: The Borgias (2011)
Genre: F/M, Introspection, Pre incest
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-20
Updated: 2015-12-20
Packaged: 2018-05-07 23:22:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5474336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Echadwen/pseuds/Echadwen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A volte, quando ci si innamora, si cerca il riflesso di colei che ci fa battere il cuore.<br/>E quando quell'amore sembra essere condannato da ogni legge e morale del mondo, è di quel riflesso che ci si accontenta.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Her forever

**Author's Note:**

> Ispirata alla 10° puntata della seconda stagione de "I Borgia" di Tom Fontana e dall'amore incommensurabile che provo per la coppia CesareXLucrezia.

#  _HER FOREVER_

  
  
 

 

"Mi ricordate mia sorella" disse guardando la dama di fronte a sé.

 _La donna che amo_ ma quelle parole non lasciarono le sue labbra.

Ed era bella ma gli occhi in cui la sua immagine si specchiava, non erano ammalianti quanto quelli di Lucrezia.

La lunga chioma di lei non attirava le sue mani come quella della sorella, le sue labbra non lo tentavano quanto quelle che aveva assaporato prima di partire.

Charlotte d'Albret non era Lucrezia Borgia.

Il riflesso della sorella che scorgeva nella fanciulla francese, accese l'attrazione.

 

 

 

"Dopo averla onorata otto volte è uscito dalla stanza... E ha sorriso"

"Otto volte. Otto volte in una notte hai detto... Cesare è un vero Borgia" il petto del sommo Pontefice si gonfiò d'orgoglio.

Nessuno, però, sapeva che Charlotte non era altresì che il riflesso di qualcun'altra.

Nessuno era a conoscenza che quella notte negli occhi occhi e nel cuore di Cesare non vi era la duchessa di Valentinois e non vi avrebbe trovato un posto per sé, nelle notti seguenti.

Solo una aveva quel privilegio.

Solo una fanciulla era riuscita a far breccia nel cuore del maggiore dei Borgia.

Soltanto una: Lucrezia.


End file.
